


Кризализм

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Past, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Хельгу ему подарили.
Relationships: Thors/Helga
Kudos: 2





	Кризализм

**Author's Note:**

> Кризализм — чувство защищённости и покоя, которое испытываешь в тёплом и сухом доме, когда за стенами бушует непогода.

Хельгу ему подарили.

За заслуги, за честь, за службу, за верность и иже с ними. Торс не был благодарен, сказал на словах, мол, спасибо, и принял наличие жены как данность: есть и есть, чёрт с ней. Сына родит, быт устроит. Личная служка и приятный довесок, который обладает бонусом в виде благородного происхождения, а значит, и статуса.

Впервые Торс понимает, что подарок обладает ещё и строптивым характером, когда Хельга в приказном тоне говорит ему дать имя первенцу. Дочери. Не наследнику, а такой же будущей прислуге, как и её мать.

— Дай ей имя, Торс.

И тогда щёлкнуло что-то в голове, осознание ударило по голове обухом топора, Торс наконец-то задумался.

У него же есть жена и ребенок. Они его ждут. А Ульфа настолько маленькая еще, что в глаза отца родного не успела увидеть, не признала в нём важного и дорогого человека, не привязалась так, как привязал сам себя Торс, стоило подарить малышке имя.

В Исландии, куда они бежали от вездесущей угрозы Йомсвикингов, Хельга расцветает.

Она, оказывается, любит говорить. Подолгу, пока баюкает на руках дочь, тихим голосом ведает ему обо всех услышанных историях от отца, дяди и прочих воинов, случайно обронивших при женщине пару интересных крупиц своей жизни. Удивительно, как подробно и живописно выходит у неё разливаться соловьём, который будто бы и не прожил всю жизнь в четырех стенах, а успел повидать что-то кроме Йомсборга.

Торс с ней смиряется, привыкает, пытается даже помочь с домашними делами, но резко получает по рукам, мол, не лезь, не твоё, иди лучше в кузню или снег убери.

К собственному изумлению, Торс ей подчиняется и действительно идёт учиться кузнечному делу, потому как во льдах Исландии и нечем заняться-то. И кто из них прислуга?

Он напоминает себе, что это Хельга — подарок. Не он.

А потом Торс узнаёт, что Хельга ткёт, но не потому что приучили, а потому что любит. Так же, как любит завороженно глядеть в тлеющее огненное марево очага, свалившись с очередной простудой, проводить кончиками пальцем по редкой жухлой траве, что прорастает в их скалистой деревеньке на краю мира, расчёсывать волосы Ульфе, обнимать его своими тощими руками и прижиматься к груди.

Ещё Хельга улыбается так тепло и солнечно, что никакие холода и льды не страшны. Смеётся неслышно, чуть подрагивая хрупкими плечами. Дарит ему сына, Торфинна, наследника, как он и просил.

Хельга у него теперь каждый день, круглогодично, постоянно в мыслях и перед глазами. Маленькая, но стойкая. С характером. Со всеми незаметными и очаровательными привычками, удивляющими до сих пор, с оттаявшим вглядом, со всей своей молчаливой любовью и заботой, которую Торс раньше путал с покорностью слуги подле своего господина. Не захоти она окружать его своей лаской — не стала бы. Обеды готовила бы, детей растила бы, за домом смотрела бы, но и только.

Торс чувствует, что спустя годы наконец может со всей искренностью сказать, что он подарил ей свою руку и сердце.

Так же, как и Хельгу когда-то подарили ему.


End file.
